Sheryl Crow
Sheryl Susanne Crow wurde am 11.Februar. 1962 in Kennett, Missouri geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Sängerin, Gitarristin, Bassistin, Pianistin und Songschreiberin. Biografie Crows Eltern, Bernice und Wendell Crow, spielten in einer Jazzband Klavier und Trompete. In diesem musikalischen Umfeld lag es nahe, dass Sheryl Crow Musik studierte. Danach arbeitete sie als Musiklehrerin mit behinderten Kindern. Das Keyboard, das sie morgens in der Schule nutzte, verrichtete abends seinen Dienst in diversen Amateurbands, wo Sheryl Crow auch erste Erfahrungen als Sängerin sammelte. Dort hörte sie ein Mitarbeiter einer Werbeagentur, der ihr spontan anbot, einige Radio-Werbespots zu singen. Crow nahm das Angebot an und hatte wenig später in ein paar Stunden mehr verdient als in einem Monat als Lehrerin. Sie zog nach Los Angeles und versuchte, im Showgeschäft Fuß zu fassen, zunächst einmal jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihre Karriere begann 1987, als Michael Jackson sie als Background-Sängerin für seine erste Welttournee engagierte. Weitere Engagements als Backgroundsängerin (u.a. bei Don Henley von den Eagles) folgten. Wenig später nahm sie A&M Records unter Vertrag und produzierte auch ein Album mit Crow, das jedoch in letzter Sekunde zurückgezogen wurde und bis heute unveröffentlicht blieb. Über den Musikproduzenten Bill Bottrell, der gebeten wurde, sich zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Freund, Kevin Gilbert um das Songmaterial von Sheryl Crow zu kümmern, gelangte sie zu einem lockeren Zusammenschluss von Musikern, der sich „Tuesday Night Music Club“ nannte. Hieraus entstand ihr Debütalbum Tuesday Night Music Club, das 1993 erschien und nach Veröffentlichung der Hit-Single All I Wanna Do ein weltweiter Erfolg wurde. Die Kehrseite dieses Erfolgs war das Zerwürfnis mit Bill Bottrell und den anderen Tuesday-Night-Musikern, da Sheryl Crow in der Öffentlichkeit als alleinige Verantwortliche und kreative Kraft des Albums vermarktet wurde und die Ideen anderer Leute als ihre eigenen ausgab. Zudem trennte sie sich von Kevin Gilbert, der die eigentliche kreative Kraft hinter dem TNMC gewesen war. Insbesondere die Tatsache, dass sie bei David Lettermann den Song "Leaving Las Vegas" als autobiografisch ausgab, obwohl sie weder an der Entstehung des Textes noch an der Musik beteiligt gewesen war, vertiefte das Zerwürfnis noch mehr. Kevin Gilbert, der die Trennung nie wirklich verkraftet hatte, starb 1996 an autoerotischer Asphyxiation. Im Frühjahr 1994 tourte sie im Vorprogramm von Crowded House durch die USA, was zu ihrer bis heute andauernden Freundschaft mit Bandchef Neil Finn führte (Everyday Is a Winding Road ist dem – inzwischen verstorbenen – Schlagzeuger Paul Hester gewidmet). 1995 erhielt Sheryl Crow mehrere Grammys, unter anderem als beste Newcomerin. In den Folgejahren veröffentlichte Crow weitere Alben und tourte regelmäßig um die Welt. Hierbei produzierte sie ihre Musik zunehmend selbst und erwies sich als äußerst talentiert und musikalisch vielseitig. Zahlreiche Gastauftritte in Konzerten und auf CDs anderer Musiker zeugen von ihrem hohen professionellen Standard. So war sie seit Mitte der Neunziger Jahre regelmäßiger Gast bei Konzerten der Rolling Stones, die sie in Interviews scherzhaft als „unsere kleine Schwester“ bezeichneten. Im Dezember 2001 erhielt Sheryl Crow einen Ehren-Doktor-Titel der „Southeast Missouri State University“. Sheryl Crow war von Oktober 2003 bis Januar 2006 mit dem Radrennfahrer Lance Armstrong liiert. Im September 2005 gaben sie die Verlobung bekannt, Anfang Februar 2006 ließ das Paar jedoch in einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme die Trennung verlauten. Zuvor hatte Sheryl Crow eine Beziehung mit Eric Clapton. Außerdem war sie eine Zeit lang mit dem Schauspieler Owen Wilson liiert, den sie bei den Dreharbeiten zu „The Minus Man“ kennengelernt hatte. Das Paar trennte sich 2001. 2005 trat sie beim Live-8-Konzert im Pariser Schloss Versailles auf. Anfang 2006 musste sie sich einer Brustkrebsoperation unterziehen. Daher wurde ihre für März und April geplante Nordamerikatournee verschoben. Zur gleichen Zeit trennte sie sich von Lance Armstrong. Seit der Operation und anschließender Strahlentherapie ist Sheryl Crow wieder völlig gesund und nimmt langsam ihre Karriere wieder auf. Für den Disney/Pixar Animationsfilm Cars sang sie 2006 den Filmsong Real Gone. Außerdem sang, schrieb und spielte sie den Titelsong Try Not to Remember für den Antikriegsfilm „Home of the Brave (2006)“. Im Mai 2007 adoptierte Crow einen kleinen Jungen namens Wyatt Steven („Wyatt“ ist der Name ihres Vaters, „Steven“ der ihres Bruders). Am 5. Februar 2008 erschien ihr Album Detours in den USA. In Europa und somit auch in Deutschland wurde das Album am 22. Februar veröffentlicht. Am 11. Oktober 2008 kam ihr Weihnachtsalbum Home for Christmas in USA exklusiv in den Geschäften von Hallmark in den Handel. Wenig später erschien das Album mit leicht veränderter Songfolge und anderem Cover in Deutschland. Am 20. Juli 2010 erschien das Album 100 Miles from Memphis, das von klassischem Soul geprägt ist. Der Titel Summer Day erschien vorab als Single. In einem Lied begleitet Keith Richards auf der Gitarre, in einem anderen Justin Timberlake im Hintergrund. Das Album enthält einige Coverversionen, darunter ein Stück von Citizen Cope, das dieser selber begleitet. Videografie 'Gastauftritte' *Woodstock 94 (1994) *James Bond - Der Morgen stirbt nie (1997, Titelsong) *MTV – Unplugged (1999 - mit dem Song "Strong Enough") *Studio 54 (Spielfilm 1999) *A Tribute to Johnny Cash (1999) *Eric Clapton and Friends (2000) *Lilith Fair (2001, Interview) *A Tribute To Heroes (2001) *Substitute - The Songs Of The Who (2001 - Mit dem Song "Behind Blue Eyes") *The Minus Man (Spielfilm Nebenrolle, 2001) *Rolling Stones – Four Flicks (2003) *One Tree Hill (2003) *Farm Aid 2003 (2005) *Shelter from the Storm - A Concert for the Gulf Coast (2005) *De-Lovely (Spielfilm, März 2005) *James Taylor - Musicares Person of the Year Tribute (2006) *Crossroads Guitar Festival, Eric Clapton (2007) *30 Rock (2009) *Cougar Town (2010) *Crossroads Guitar Festival, Eric Clapton (2010) Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 1 Kategorie:Gastdarsteller